Vestuario
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Seijuro Akashi no puede evitar que Tetsuya Kuroko ocupe sus sueños y pensamientos. Y aquella tarde, dicho sueños son cumplidos


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

_**Este fic participa para los retos de la Familia Friki del topic La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro First Generation: The story before books.**_

* * *

Dedicado a **MyAndBiebs-Friki.**

* * *

**Advertencias: slash y lemon**

**Pairing: Seijuro Akashi/Tetsuya Kuroko**

* * *

Cómo ya era habitual en la secundaria Teiko, los miembros del club de baloncesto, más concretamente los cinco jugadores conocidos como la Generación de los Milagros, se habían quedado un rato más para pulir su estilo de juego.

El capitán del equipo, Seijuro Akashi, observaba a todos sus compañeros, aunque en realidad tenía la vista fija en uno solo de ellos. El sexto miembro de la Generación de los Milagros, el conocido jugador fantasma, estaba en uno de los lados del campo, atento a cualquier movimiento. Ese era Tetsuya Kuroko.

—¡Kise! ¡Pasa el balón! —exclamó Aomine, detrás de Kuroko, como si no se hubiese percatado de la presencia de él.

El chico rubio parecía no estar de acuerdo con pasarle a su compañero de equipo, ya que quería sobresalir. Pero Murasakibara, que no era conocido como el jugador más dotado de la Generación de los milagros, se alzaba enfrente suyo. Así que, dando un gruñido, Kise le pasó el balón a Aomine. Solo para que Tetsuya lo detuviese, pasándoselo a Murasakibara; quién se apresuró a anotar desde la línea de triple.

—Tengo que reconocer que Tetsuya ha sido una buena adquisición al equipo. Aunque no es que tenga mucha habilidad —dijo en ese momento Midorima, el vice-capitán del equipo a Akashi.

—Cierto —dijo Akashi—. Tetsuya no tiene una gran habilidad para el baloncesto. Pero su talento para pasar desapercibido en el campo nos viene de perlas.

Midorima asintió, subiéndose las gafas que le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz a causa del sudor. Akashi se limitó a contemplar el cielo por una de las ventanas situadas en la parte superior del gimnasio. El color anaranjado que teñía el cielo daba a indicar que ya estaba cerca de anochecer.

—¡Se acabó el entrenamiento! —anunció Akashi.

Los otros murmuraron una respuesta vaga y se dirigieron a los vestuarios. Akashi se demoró un poco más, ya que guardo las pelotas naranjas de baloncesto dentro del pequeño almacén que había en uno de los lados.

Cuando Akashi entró en los vestuarios, vio que ya no había nadie.

_Debo de haberme tardado más de lo que pensaba _pensó Akashi, mientras se dejaba caer encima de uno de los bancos de madera que habían dentro de los vestuarios. Y una vez allí, aprovechando que ya no había nadie, Akashi se permitió que sus pensamientos se centrasen únicamente en él.

En Tetsuya Kuroko.

Bueno, no solo en él. Sino también en la clase de pensamientos que había tenido con él desde hacían unos meses. Akashi cerró los ojos, dejando que su mente fluyese con imágenes de Tetsuya desnudo y sudoroso.

Los pantalones empezaron a venirle apretados a Akashi. Dando un suspiro, el chico de cabello rojo abrió los ojos, acariciado su erección por encima del pantalón. Se detuvo de golpe, dando un gruñido.

—Contrólate, Seijuro —gruñó Akashi para él mismo.

—¿De que te has de controlar, capitán?

Akashi dio un bote. Sorprendido, fijo su vista en el chico de cabello azul que estaba sentado en el banco de enfrente suyo, solamente cubierto por una toalla blanca. Los leves rastros de humedad en su pelo y en su piel, le indicaban que se había duchado. Pero estaba claro que de aquello ya hacía un buen rato.

—¿Cuanto llevas aquí, Kuroko? —preguntó Akashi, sorprendido.

—Desde que has entrado, Akashi —respondió el otro chico.

Akashi se lo quedó mirando. Estaba seguro de que él se habría dado cuenta si otra persona estuviese en la misma habitación que él. Pero luego recordó que Tetsuya era conocido como el jugador fantasma, ya que nadie conseguía percatarse de su presencia.

Volvió a mirar a Tetsuya, sólo cubierto por esa toalla. Pensamientos de un Tetsuya Kuroko desnudo invadían su mente.

—¿Cómo es que aún no te has ido? —decidió preguntar Akashi, intentando desviar su mente de los pensamientos poco inocentes que invadían su mente.

—Me he entretenido en las duchas —respondió Tetsuya con un leve encogimiento de hombros, mientras se deshacía de la toalla que llevaba encima, quedando completamente desnudo y con su trasero apuntando a Akashi, quién se había quedado paralizado.

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que Akashi se había levantado y había acortado las distancias que habían entre él y Tetsuya. Se alineó detrás de Kuroko dejando que su entrepierna quedase a la misma altura que el culo del peliazul.

Tetsuya, ajeno a lo que ocurría alrededor suyo, seguía rebuscando su ropa en su bolsa de deportes. Tomó unos calzoncillos blancos y se incorporo. Al hacerlo, el bulto que Akashi tenía entre sus piernas quedó presionando el trasero de Tetsuya. Por primera vez Tetsuya se dio cuenta de que e¡Seijuro se había acercado demasiado a él.

—Esto... ¿Akashi? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Tetsuya con un susurro.

—No lo sé —murmuró Akashi.

Levantó uno de sus brazos y con la mano acarició el cuello de Tetsuya. Éste se estremeció ante el contacto. Cómo si aquello fuese una invitación, Akashi fue descendiendo su mano. Fue primero por el cuello de Tetsuya, acariciándolo suavemente. Después empezó a descender más, pasando por el hombro para encaminarse hacía el pecho. Una vez allí Akashi empezó a juguetear con uno de los pezones de Tetsuya, provocando que el jugador fantasma empezase a soltar pequeños gemidos y moviese sus caderas hacía delante y hacía atrás, buscando una fricción.

Aquel movimiento empezó a alterar a Akashi. Metió su mano izquierda dentro de sus pantalones del equipo de baloncesto y rodeó su miembro erecto con la mano. Comenzó a moverla arriba y abajo, de forma lenta. Mientras tanto, su otra mano había dejado en paz el pezón y seguía su camino a la parte inferior de su compañero de equipo, hasta que esta se topó con el miembro de Tetsuya... completamente erecto.

—¿Te gusta esto, Tetsuya? —le susurró Akashi al chico—. ¿Te gusta ver, notar, como me divierto con tus pezones? ¿Cómo... —Akashi apretó la erección de Kuroko, provocando que el gimiese más fuerte— tocó, acarició y masturbo tu polla, Kuroko?

—Sí —gimió Tetsuya.

Akashi retiró la mano que tenía en su miembro y la colocó enfrente de Kuroko y de su boca. Sin decir nada, le metió los dedos en la boca. El otro empezó a lamerle los dedos, cubriéndoselos de saliva. Mientras el pelirrojo seguía masturbando a Tetsuya y moviendo sus caderas, como si quisiese penetrar de una vez a aquel chico, que en esos meses se había convertido en una obsesión por él.

Cada vez Akashi masturbaba más rápido a Kuroko hasta que al final Tetsuya alcanzó el éxtasis. El semen salió disparado del miembro de Tetsuya y acabó en la pared de enfrente.

Akashi permitió que Tetsuya respirase durante unos segundo. El tiempo en que tardó en quitarse la ropa y quedarse completamente desnudo, igual que Tetsuya.

Rodeó la cintura de Tetsuya con las manos y le hizo volverse lentamente. La pasión desbordante que había dominado a Akashi antes, había desaparecido, siendo sustituida por algo más de tranquilidad.

—Siento en la forma en la que he actuado, Kuroko —se disculpó Akashi. No le gustaba haberse comportado de aquella forma con Tetsuya. Pero los sueños y pensamientos que había tenido con él, le habían acabado pasando factura sin que él se percatase.

Pero para su sorpresa, Tetsuya no parecía molesto. Es más, sonreía de medio lado, como si aquello le divirtiese.

—Akashi, esto no me ha molestado en lo absoluto —le aseguró Tetsuya—. Es más, incluso me ha gustado.

—¿Qué te ha gustado? —repitió Akashi, como si no hubiese entendido la afirmación del peliazul.

Tetsuya, por toda respuesta, besó a Akashi en los labios. Aunque en un principio le pilló por sorpresa, pronto Akashi se dejó llevar.

Al poco tiempo ya se hallaban en el suelo. O más bien Akashi estaba sentado en él con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mientras Kuroko se encontraba sentado encima suyo, besándole.

Aquello solamente consiguió que la erección de Akashi volviese a palpitar con más fuerza. Ambos soltaron un gemido cuando sintieron que sus respectivos miembros se rozaban, enviando olas de placer hacía sus mentes.

Tetsuya puso una sonrisa en sus labios, antes de descender su cabeza y tomar el erecto miembro viril de Akashi con la boca.

Éste, embriagado por el placer que le provocaba la lengua de Tetsuya en su miembro, empezó a jadear mientras tiraba la cabeza hacía atrás.

—Esto es genial —suspiraba Akashi. Ni en sus más profundos pensamientos, habría creído que podría sentir el aliento, la lengua y los labios de Tetsuya Kuroko en su miembro.

El placer era tal, que Akashi no pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo más. Antes de que se pudiese controlar o avisar a Tetsuya, Akashi eyaculo, inundando la boca de Tetsuya con su esperma. Durante unos segundos, creyó que escupiría el contenido. Pero no lo hizo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Tetsuya—. Ha sido raro. Pero no desagradable.

—La sensación es realmente buena —reconoció Akashi—. Y no es justo que yo sea el único que disfrute de ella.

—¿Qué quieres dec... ¡Aaah!

Tetsuya soltó esa mezcla de gruñido y quejido cuando Akashi atrapó su miembro con la boca, del mismo modo que él había hecho minutos atrás.

Akashi, complacido por el grito que había soltado Tetsuya, se dispuso a complacerlo mejor. Así que no sólo se limitó a darle una mamada, sino que también aprovecho y comenzó a introducirle un par de dedos en el ano. Pudo sentir como Tetsuya se tensaba al notar como su anillo de músculos anales era forzado a separase. Así que aumento el ritmo de la felación, consiguiendo que Kuroko se centrara en el placer y dejase a un lado el dolor.

—¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡Esto es genial! —gemía Kuroko.

Y al final, Tetsuya también alcanzó el éxtasis. Soltó un gañido cuando libero su esencia dentro de la boca de Akashi. Éste sintió como algo espeso y cálido inundaba su boca. Su primer impulso fue el de escupirlo, pero recordó que Tetsuya no lo había hecho. Así que se lo tragó.

Se sorprendió al notar que no era tan asqueroso como él habría imaginado. Era un poco como Tetsuya lo había descrito. Era una sensación rara, mas no desagradable.

Entonces ambos se miraron. Acercaron sus rostros y empezaron a besarse de nuevo. Las lenguas de ambos recorrían la cavidad bucal del otro. Sin embargo, Akashi no se conformaba con una simple mamada. Él quería el premio gordo. Y, para su suerte, éste estaba al alcance de su mano.

Akashi se separó de Tetsuya y se situó detrás de él, dejando que la punta de su pene empezase a presionar la entrada a su ano. Pudo notar como Tetsuya se estremecía.

—No te preocupes. Iré despacio —le aseguró Akashi, empezando a penetrarlo.

Tetsuya echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando una mezcla de pequeños gritos de dolor y gemidos de placer. Akashi permaneció quieto, sin moverse más que nada para besar el cuello de Tetsuya y distraerle del dolor.

—Sigue —gimió Tetsuya, al fin.

—Como quieras —susurró Akashi, antes de empezar su vaivén.

Aquello era mejor de lo que Akashi nunca habría imaginado. Sentir el interior de Tetsuya, mientras le penetraba. Oír sus gemidos y sentir su aroma. Todo eso no tenía precio.

—Ah... más rápido —gemía Tetsuya con la voz jadeante.

Akashi sonrió y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas. Ahora sus caderas parecían un borrón. Los gemidos de Kuroko eran auténticos gritos de placer. Los testículos del pelirrojo rebotaban contra las nalgas del peliazul, produciendo una extraña sensación en Akashi. Y él ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

Dando un gruñido, Akashi terminó dentro de Tetsuya. Sintió como todo se llenaba de aquella substancia blanquinosa. Éste sacó su miembro y se sentó en uno de los bancos, resoplando.

Una vez pasado todo, Akashi sentía lo agotado que estaba. Como si hubiese estado jugando un partido de baloncesto de los largos. Pero estaba claro que ese no era el caso para Tetsuya.

El jugador fantasma se había aproximado a él sin que se percatase y se había sentado sobre su regazo.

—¿Estás cansado, capitán? —le preguntó Tetsuya, ladeando levemente la cabeza. Akashi echó la cabeza para atrás cuando sintió que Kuroko envolvía su mano alrededor del miembro de éste.

—Claro que no —replicó Akashi, sonriendo de lado. Kuroko presionó sus labios contra los suyos, mientras comenzaba a mover su mano arriba y abajo, con lentitud.

Akashi soltó un gruñido y antes de que se diese cuenta, Kuroko se había levantado, penetrándose con su miembro, que ya había recuperado su dureza y grosor de antes.

Una vez hecho eso, Kuroko empezó a cabalgarlo. Primero lentamente, para posteriormente ir aumentando su ritmo, hasta que al final iba subiendo y bajando todo lo rápido que podía. Aquello era nuevo para Akashi, quién admitía que se sentía bien no tener que hacer él el trabajo. Tetsuya se ocupaba de todo él solo.

Akashi se inclinó hacía delante, atrapando uno de los pezones de Tetsuya con la mano. El chico gimió y aumento, si aquello era posible, el ritmo. Aquella acción volvió loco al pelirrojo.

Agarró a Tetsuya y lo tumbó en el suelo. Le tomó por las piernas y comenzó a penetrarle con fuerza. En aquella posición, Akashi podía ver perfectamente la cara de inmenso placer de Kuroko. Podía ver como el chico, con dificultad, empezaba a masturbar su propio miembro que había estado rebotando contra su abdomen. Se notaba que Tetsuya ya estaba a punto de terminar, ya que apenas se masturbo un par de veces y ya eyaculo.

Aquella visión, Tetsuya con la cara de inmenso placer, su cabello azul revuelto y el semen encima de su pecho y abdomen, le dieron a Akashi la visión más jodidamente erótica que nunca podría haber imaginado. De lo más profundo de su garganta surgió un gruñido casi animal, indicando que él también había llegado. En efecto, Kuroko sintió segundos después como una nueva tanda de la esencia de Akashi le llenaba por dentro, antes de que él cayese sobre Tetsuya.

Ambos permanecieron así durante un rato, simplemente se movían para poder besarse de vez en cuando. Al final, Akashi se quitó encima de Tetsuya. Ambos quedaron en el suelo, mirándose de reojo.

—Kuroko —Akashi se interrumpió. No estaba seguro de que decirle a Tetsuya. ¿Qué se le decía a un chico al que te acababas de follar? No podías ir y simplemente decirle "¡Eh! Ahora que ya hemos follado, ¿somos novios?" No. No era tan fácil—. ¿Te apetece que quedemos este domingo? ¿Enfrente de la estación?

—De acuerdo —aceptó Tetsuya, acercandose un poco más a Akashi para besarlo.

Akashi sonrió. Durante meses, Tetsuya Kuroko había sido quién ocupase los pensamientos y sueños de Seijuro Akashi. Y en aquel atardecer, después de un entrenamiento, sus sueños se habían cumplido.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Val, sinceramente espero que no te entren ganas de matarme. Solo me vi los dos primeros capítulos del anime, así que no sé como estará. ¡Ah! Y espero que con lo de hard, te refirieses a lemon... aunque conociéndote, estoy seguro de que te referías a lemon... Ahora no era eso, y me entra una embolia cerebral.**

**Espero que te haya gustado. Y recuerda que lo hice con todo mi 3**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
